


Side By Side

by yavannauk



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Snippets, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin thinks he would spill all his secrets if Arthur only asked the right questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side By Side

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written during mini-nanowrimo - 23/11/08.

It feels strange to be here in Ealdor with Arthur at his side: his old and new worlds colliding. Somehow, after a few false starts, Arthur seems to fit in, even if the food and the accommodations aren't up to his exacting standards. He's trying not to push his status in the villagers' faces - this isn't his kingdom after all - and Merlin's grateful for that. In fact, there's something oddly comfortable about lying here on the hard floor with Arthur wrapped in his own bedroll right beside him.

Merlin's never really had anyone to share confidences with in the dark. True, Will was his best friend, but their relationship was more about getting into scrapes together and less about being confidants. Arthur, though, makes him want to talk, here in the quiet darkness. Merlin thinks he would spill all his secrets if Arthur only asked the right questions, and the thorny issue of his magic doesn't even feel like the most damning of them any more.

The dragon talks of destiny and things beyond the scope of Merlin's understanding, but here in the dead of night Merlin only wishes for a less grand fate for himself and Arthur. He'd be happy if he could lie at Arthur's side, listening to the soft, steady sound of his breathing, for many nights to come. It's as close to perfect as Merlin can imagine and he wonders exactly when his vision of the ideal future changed so much. He'd never known he could want something like this, but Arthur makes anything seem possible.

Merlin wraps his blanket more tightly around himself and thinks about the battle to come. He knows that if it comes to it he'll use his magic to ensure that they don't lose, no matter what it costs him. He hopes Arthur will understand, should it prove necessary, but Merlin dare not count on it. Arthur is still Uther's son, no matter that he's becoming his own man, more so every day. In the meantime, Merlin will enjoy the chance to be this close to Arthur, to simply listen to him sleep. It might not seem like much, but to Merlin it's everything.


End file.
